legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 November 2012
11:48 Hi White. 11:49 Rio, what about your video size? 11:49 Hello 11:49 I do NOT want you to loose this.... 11:49 Hi White. 11:49 How you be tonight? 11:49 I'm doing good, thanks. How about yourself? 11:50 Learning CSS via Codecademy. 11:50 ok 11:50 Sounds like fun! 11:50 I'm modeling a LEGO car in Blender 11:50 Oh, cool! 11:50 11:50 and being VERY quiet while rio makes his tutorial about what he said. 11:51 What's new with you? 11:51 New? Nothing much 11:51 11:51 Ok 11:51 AFK again 11:52 More video recording. 11:52 CSS... 11:52 Yea. Fun. 11:53 Codecademy keeps having site bugs. 11:56 http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItem.asp?P=4070 11:56 #4070 Brick, Modified 1 x 1 with Headlight 11:57 brick name and number 11:58 Brick 1 x 1 with Headlight 11:58 ^ LDraw Name 11:58 11:58 11:58 11:58 It's called a Headlight. 11:58 Nope. 11:59 It was only us who called it a gas tank. 11:59 Hi Lost. 11:59 Hi. 11:59 I have been not been on latey because i got halo 4. 12:00 IT IS THE BEST GAME EVER next to lu 12:06 Cool. 12:14 We need to go eat dinner. 12:14 7:15 12:14 ok 12:15 Mom may call soon. 12:15 asking us if we have eaten or not. 12:16 Gah! 12:16 I have to download Chrome! 12:16 NNNOOOOO!!!!! 12:21 rio...... 12:35 12:35 yo 12:36 halo 12:36 oh welcome back 12:37 u been on megacraft server recently? 12:37 oh no vector, is the glich happening again? 12:37 Uh, no 12:38 oh 12:38 I just got Lego The Lord of the Rings! It's Awesome! 12:38 Cool! 12:39 Right now I'ma just running through the Shire beating up random hobbits 12:39 ()_() 12:39 why. 12:39 WHY! 12:39 :'( 12:40 those poor Hobbits 12:42 LOL There goes a Hobbit riding on a pig 12:42 8'0 12:45 THE HOBBIT'S WILL HAVE THEIR REVENBE! 12:46 and those Hobbits are dancing! :O 12:47 12:49 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=vDpCre1iFNo#t=22s dancing grunt! 12:51 HALO $ GRUNTS ARE TUTLES! 12:51 *4 12:59 Heeeeey. 12:59 ...anybody here? 12:59 Guess not /: 02:48 Hello? 02:49 Oh ok 02:49 I see how it is 02:53 Bye then 04:39 I HAVE NOT BEEN HERE IN A LONG TIME 04:39 SO, HI 11:56 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=vDpCre1iFNo#t=22s dancing grunt! 05:14 hai guise 05:25 Hello 05:25 Hai 05:25 I have been trying to talk to Bin for the past 2 days. 05:25 But can't ever find him. 05:25 He's watching videos of a game that might as well be rated "R" because it's just as gruesome 05:26 05:26 He can't get "enough" of it, and thought a picture of the zombies in it was so hilarious he linked it to chat laughing his head off. 05:26 I have heard of Call of Duty....I don't think it looks cool, it looks, well, weird 05:27 And, I don 05:27 And I don't watch or play M games period 05:27 My dad's gone to war before, and he doesn't understand why anyone would want to recreate that situation. 05:27 Yeah, I play Star Wars games..but.... 05:27 That's not like real war 05:27 05:28 I have to say the worst game I ever played was Star Wars Battlefront 2 or Age of Empires. (real time strategy game ) 05:28 Well, it's sorta war, but not as bad as Call of Duty. 05:29 I have played Star Wars The Force Unleashed II 05:29 05:29 Those graphics were so bad the people were stick figures that were thickened. xD 05:29 05:29 *in AoE* 05:30 So I'm on Planet Minecraft looking through my skins, and Flex has fav'd every single thing. xD 05:30 05:32 Also, yesterday Atom and Flex spammed diamonds, so each submission got 1 xp for each view from them (seperately) and then the ones not diamonded they diamonded. xD I was kind of mad, but then again it gave me almost 200 xp. 05:33 05:35 brb 05:36 Oh here it is 05:36 Never actually played Slender but I had an idea... 05:36 I am getting ready to upload a tutorial to my new channel 05:36 http://images.wikia.com/nexusadventures/images/b/be/Slendernevershowsmeme.jpg 05:36 do you know what my new Youtube channel is? 05:36 And if I knew how to code I'd watch 05:36 or model 05:36 05:37 Do you know my new channel? 05:37 I have a link in my old channel 05:37 05:37 SUPA UNFLATTERING BEST EVAR PICTURE http://images.wikia.com/nexusadventures/images/7/7e/DERP_IS_IMPLIED%2C_UNFLATTERING_IMPLIED.png 05:37 and yes I know where both are 05:37 AHHHHHH 05:37 05:37 Weird picture? 05:38 yes xD 05:38 They finally made it so arrows show stuck in the player!!!!!! 05:38 So I took a picture when i noticed. 05:38 And... 05:38 xD 05:38 05:40 Anywho 05:40 What's up? 05:40 Nommuch 05:40 Same here 05:40 'cept weird spellings 05:40 05:40 Something interesting... 05:40 HMMM 05:41 Le Gag Quartet? http://youtu.be/mghhLqu31cQ 05:41 Huh? 05:41 05:41 Keyboard Cat, Nyan Cat, and other memes! 05:42 Trolololo man? 05:42 We gotz it 05:42 OOOOOOKKK? 05:42 Oops 05:42 sorry 05:42 Caps 05:42 05:42 05:42 and even if you don't understand any of them it's funny xD 05:43 I wish Bin would get here so I can talk about some "Game Matters" 05:43 yeah 05:43 That'd be NICE 05:43 05:43 How can one person be so into Call of Duty? 05:43 05:44 I mean, it's not really a "Cool" game, especially with it rated M 05:44 all M games are no good usually 05:44 idk 05:44 Well, I have never played an M game, and never will. 05:44 at least in Minecraft you can build whatever 05:44 "Say hi" "Hello" "Say hi!" "hyes" 05:45 I play Roblox, or some cool game like SWTFU II 05:45 SWTFU II = Star Wars The Force Unleashed II 05:45 05:45 Except for the part where they swear. 05:45 idk why, but this is something I love to say 05:45 I'm out of my mind, but feel free to leave a message. 05:45 XD 05:46 People WOULD think you are out of your mind 05:46 oops...caps 05:46 05:46 Argh!! 05:46 05:47 05:49 I'm watching how to troll herobrine. 05:50 Answer? 05:50 You don't. 05:50 Herobrine trolls you D: 05:50 Or be sorry, you will 05:50 05:54 Anywho 05:55 hmm 05:57 z;p 05:57 05:59 The tutorial was uploaded 05:59 05:59 Well...........................I GTG 05:59 bai 05:59 Cya l8ter...and please, if you see Bin, please ask him to contact me ASAP 05:59 Thanks 05:59 06:26 Hmm 06:26 Sup bot 07:04 hai 07:06 Hi 07:06 Just like yesterday... 07:06 Rays was on then he leaves a while ago and I come on... 07:08 eeeeyup 07:09 Someone asked me to make them a Minecraft intro, so I'm busy trying to polish it with my minimal skills I have. xD Also may be getting a dresser today so I can start unpacking more. 07:09 Been gettin a lot done lately... 07:10 Cool 07:10 How's the building video? 07:11 *fail* 07:11 I recorded it last night. 07:11 It was over 1hr 07:11 D: 07:11 D: 07:11 I should have done that care brfore the tut 07:11 So i'm going to redo it. 07:11 lol 07:11 Now that I know how to do it wusing the fastest method... 07:14 hmmm 07:15 Hi 07:15 Hey! 07:15 Hey 07:16 I'm watching your tutorial, BTW. 07:16 What's up Le, Rio, IFerfature 07:16 07:16 Nothing much. 07:17 BTW, are you coughing or laughing in the tutorial? 07:17 *Coughing* 07:17 07:17 Ah 07:17 07:17 Still having some problems with that coughing 07:17 07:17 Sorry... 07:17 As long as it doesn't keep me from talking in tutorials, I'm ok 07:17 07:18 Good. 07:18 In fact, trying to work on a LEGO Flower of the game. 07:19 Cool 07:19 I made one of those, but had to redo it. 07:19 It had 5000 vertices... 07:19 (surprised) 07:19 AH 07:19 07:19 5000 vertices?!? 07:21 Ack, I just major failed 07:21 07:21 Don't worry guys. You can do it. http://youtu.be/VZ2HcRl4wSk 07:24 I decided, I am working on space station 07:24 07:24 07:26 I am still trying to figure out how to make glass 07:26 07:26 Ray Transparency. 07:27 Turn down up the IOR a bit 07:27 Turn Flter up to 1 07:27 keep Gloss up all the way 07:28 Argh, I am trying to do each different face with it's own Material, but Blender won't d it. 07:28 *do 07:30 Hmm 07:30 Have you presses the Assign button? 07:30 Yes 07:30 still does the entire object 07:31 http://renderedsmoothie.wordpress.com/2012/06/21/vertex-colors-tutorial/ 07:31 Hmm 07:31 The material at the top is the master. 07:31 So everything will be that color until you assign a new one 07:32 Ah 07:32 ok 07:32 Thanks! 07:32 07:37 No problem' 07:38 It looks.......ok? 07:38 07:38 W.w 07:38 *Wow. 07:38 Power just blinked. 07:39 Same 07:39 It looks like some colosseum or something. 07:39 What does? 07:39 My Space Center or "Probe" that's going to be in a world 07:39 07:41 07:41 Well...at least it would serve it's purpose I suppose. 07:41 Want pic? 07:41 07:41 I haven't seen it so I don't know. 07:41 Sure 07:43 http://filedive.wikia.com/wiki/File:SpaceThingy.png 07:43 Look at the caption too 07:43 07:45 Lol at the caption. 07:45 07:45 07:45 The thing looks cool. 07:45 Matches a space-theme 07:46 Thanks 07:46 07:46 Wish I could've gotten a better glass effect 07:46 07:47 hmmm 07:47 Well 07:48 Just started recording the intro for this guy....thank goodness automaters...it's taking a whole hour to get the shot he wants. 07:48 Is that a good hmmm or a bad hmmm... 07:48 07:48 Whoa 07:48 both left at same time? 07:48 07:48 Sudden power outage/internet loss? 07:48 07:49 ??? 07:49 What is happening? 07:50 ? 07:50 Whoops 07:50 07:50 What happened? 07:50 XD 07:50 IDK 07:50 07:50 I don't know 07:50 07:50 lol 07:50 Our internet must have failed. lol 07:50 Internet = Fail 07:50 07:51 Anyways... 07:51 I saw the minifig rig for BUILD 07:51 It looks awesome 07:53 hai 07:54 Really? 07:54 Yes 07:54 07:54 It looks better than many people could do.. 07:54 Especially me. 07:55 07:55 BTW, they didn't model it 07:55 In fact, I can't even rig a minifig-wha? 07:55 SS only modeled the arms and Legs. 07:56 It is LDraw 07:56 What about the head?!?! 07:56 totally. 07:56 completely 07:56 LDraw 07:56 O_o 07:56 Didn't notice that 07:56 They don't model ANYTHING in their game! 07:56 i know... 07:56 probably because of helmet, hair, etc 07:56 07:56 I have talked to all the devsa 07:56 And since S is on both teams, he knows 07:56 *SS 07:56 All LDraw. 07:57 Nothing more than that. 07:57 07:57 :\ 07:57 D: 07:57 D: 07:58 They don't even have modelers 07:58 Yea, they use LDraw and nothing else. 07:58 Just LDraw 07:58 I can't model much..but we don't use Ldraw all the time 07:58 And unfortunately... 07:58 PB is always insulting TLT and have you noticed we only have 3 comments on the newest post?! 07:59 PB is cheating 07:59 6 07:59 07:59 They only use LDraw and call it a talent 07:59 Well, 6 comments... 07:59 I mean, we use LDraw SOME..but not unless it's a HUGE model, or something too hard to make 07:59 Fine 07:59 I'm not saying anything is wrong... 07:59 With LDraw, I mean... 08:00 But if PB ues ONLY LDraw... 08:00 Sigh. 08:00 Yeah..I know 08:00 08:00 08:00 And they've taken our best coder... 08:00 Well...it was nice talkin' to ya..but I gtg for now. Cya Rio, Le, Ferf, Mythrun. 08:00 Bye! 08:00 Ok 08:00 Cya later! 08:00 Cya! 08:04 Bai 08:04 *late* 08:04 What to do while this silly thing records... 08:09 Cya 08:20 *sigh* 08:21 Slow chat eh? 08:31 I'll say. 08:32 yup 08:42 rio 08:42 did you say you are using Blender 2.49b? 08:42 I thought you did. 08:46 Hey guys. 08:48 . 08:50 hi 08:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=vDpCre1iFNo#t=22s dancing grunt! 08:50 You linked that earlier Lost 08:53 Hi Guys 08:53 I didn't see you join. 08:57 Bin?! 08:57 Are you there!? 08:57 Argh 08:58 08:58 Bin?! 08:58 hi 08:58 PM Please! 09:00 rio, it is a headligh! 09:00 *headlight! 09:00 ?? 09:01 NVM rays 09:01 rio is recording a video tutorial. 09:02 rio, video size. 09:02 Ah 09:04 So Rio is doing a tutorial 09:04 09:06 Yea. 09:06 cool! 09:06 09:06 Does he use Windows? 09:07 For his videos I mean 09:07 09:09 Windows? 09:09 That's all we run, silly. 09:09 IDK where that rumor started 09:09 but we do NOT run Mac. The. End. 09:10 No rumor started, it's just because I have not found one good video recorder without watermark. 09:10 That's why I asked 09:10 09:11 http://camstudio.org with CamCodec Lossless Codec. 09:11 You just have to watch out for the 2GB video size limit. 09:12 Camstudio, my computer goes crazy with tha 09:12 *that 09:12 09:12 Huh? 09:13 Explain. 09:13 09:13 You might need the VS2008 C++ redistrib. 09:13 Well, I record, and try to stop...my computer screen starts flashing, etc 09:14 -_- 09:15 He just cut me off 09:15 I hate Windows Movie Maker so much 09:15 I have never seen Bin so angry, and, well.....don't know how to explain 09:17 rio, video size? 09:22 AFK 09:22 OK 09:22 09:29 Hi 09:29 Hi zax 09:30 Whats going on? 09:30 Alt, and not much good 09:30 *Alot 09:30 I talked with Bin.......................... 09:30 Ah, 09:30 But 09:30 Didn't go well 09:31 PM 09:31 Ok, 09:31 back 09:31 rio 09:31 this tut is waaayyy too long. 09:31 Rio is still AFK 09:31 XD 09:32 He's 5 feet to my right. 09:32 09:32 09:32 XD XD XD. 09:32 Hmm 09:32 He said his last tut was over an hour. 09:33 Depending on when he started....it's been 30 minutes at least to almost an hour. 09:34 *this has been an educated guess from Ferf based off of when Rio went AFK* 09:35 Yeah, 09:37 brb afk 09:37 Hey 09:37 Hey 09:37 hai 09:37 Was I the only one who saw imagination with orange circles (in the middle of the sphere) towards the end of the game? 09:38 . 09:39 Hey 09:39 . 09:39 hi 09:39 .. 09:39 . 09:41 Hi 09:41 rio, please hurry up. 09:41 I want to use Win7 very quickly.4 09:42 09:43 back for a second 09:43 lag test 09:43 hey Zax! 09:43 Hey peeps 09:44 everyone included 09:44 Hey Rio 09:44 09:44 Hey 09:44 What's the frown face about? 09:44 Many reasons..one not to be spoken of 09:44 Ok 09:46 GUYS 09:46 LISTEN UP 09:46 I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT 09:47 Yes? 09:47 I know, very well that Rays is sad for what has happened, and I am sad, too. I am very free to spend some of my "Free" time just to play a game that I "Like to play" Is that such a crime? 09:47 NO 09:48 IT'S NOT A CRIME 09:48 But 2-3 days? And you never can send me pics because of a game 09:48 You can't send pics OR project 09:48 YOU REMIND ME OF A 3 YEAR OLD FALLING OUT WITH SOMEONE OVER, SUCH A SMALL THING!!! 09:48 ....... 09:48 Bin......... 09:48 .. 09:48 *sigh* 09:49 Bin, I hate to say this, but unless this is settled correctly, I may have to request exile...I hate to do this..but you leave me no choice 09:49 Bin...just hook up the download and give him the link...he's in chat. That's all it takes...watch videos or play it while you wait for the files to get on the database.... 09:50 I am not being told by jerks to do this! 09:50 I don't understand..... 09:50 09:50 -_- 09:50 It is better to share the files with the whole team than keep them in one place Bin. 09:50 . 09:50 . 09:50 If your computer goes kaput, think of it as all files gone. 09:50 And? 09:50 And Rays can't update if you don't at least take pictures 09:51 . 09:51 Le, Bin is "addicted" to Black Ops, he is always watching Black Ops video's and never is able to send pictures for an update, or the project 09:51 I am not addicted, I enjoy it 09:51 You use Addicted as the word 09:51 And? 09:51 You used that wording 09:51 Yes? 09:51 Damn it Bin, just because you felt disrespected you aren't going to send Rays the work you did, or at least pictures. Rays, it's best you get rid of this SELF amitted addict. 09:52 Disrespected/ where did that come from? 09:52 Bin, if this isn't fixed...I WILL request your exile 09:52 from the team 09:52 Get out of our chat where we were having a nice time and play your stupid M rated bloody game. 09:52 I don't want to do that... 09:52 but I have to if I have to 09:52 Mythrun, LUWikiBot 09:52 Pink pink 09:52 *ping ping 09:53 Come in Mythrun, please. 09:53 Wow, now I am being called Immature.. 09:53 I'm done, leaving argument already. -_- It's not going anywhere. 09:53 Um, Mythrun? 09:53 Hello? 09:53 Mythrun 09:53 Ping ping 09:53 09:53 09:54 lol 09:54 09:54 GO MYTTRUN 09:54 Bin... 09:54 09:54 WHAT??!!! 09:55 DODODODODO 09:55 ..... 09:56 *Clicks screen shot button* 09:56 So you can remember the time you got kicked from chat? 09:57 xD 09:57 ? 09:57 Rio let him think he's proving we're all stupid. xD 09:58 . 09:58 I don't need to prove it 09:59 *cough cough* 09:59 *cough cough* 09:59 10:00 Comotion has ended, I have sent them to rays 10:00 hip hip 10:00 hurray 10:00 -_- 10:00 hip hip 10:00 hurray! 10:00 Gah! 10:00 Codecademy 10:01 ? 10:01 has frozen FF! 10:01 Ok... 10:01 Nice. 10:01 RAYS 10:01 RAYS4 10:01 PM 10:01 RAYS 10:01 PM 10:01 RAYS 10:01 PM 10:01 RAYS 10:01 Spammer 10:01 PM 10:01 Mythrun 10:01 no 10:01 NO 10:01 I SENT THEM TO RAYS 10:01 JUST, STOP 10:01 PLEASE 10:02 Bin, you may have sent pics, but still, you caused alot of issues. 10:02 You were saying the same thing over and over. 10:02 . 10:02 10:02 My tab just closed magically 10:02 I send them to rays, he dosn't like the pics, like I thought 10:02 10:02 .... 10:02 . 10:03 Bin, ou caused alot of problems! 10:03 Codecademy just magically crashed. 10:03 LIKE SENT YOU WHAT YOU WANTED?? 10:03 Ctrl+alt+delet > Start Task Manager? 10:03 *delete 10:04 bbl 10:04 kk bai 10:04 going to eat somethng 10:04 I think I'll make a sammich or microwave some pizza mahself.... 10:05 idk 10:06 Well, apparently, if he is exiled, he won't give project 10:06 10:06 So.....I am afraid, we would be right back where we started....so... 10:06 ugh 10:06 well..gtg for now 10:06 Bye 10:06 bai 10:07 brb 10:20 back. 10:20 so 10:20 How's everyone? 10:21 AFK 10:21 Hi 10:22 Anyone here? 10:23 me 10:23 I am here. I just like to be invisible 10:24 lol 10:24 Ah, ok 10:24 So how is everyone doing? 10:24 good 10:24 Good. 10:24 Anything happen while i was gone? 10:25 Fine. Just not at keyboard. I'm messing with LR. 10:25 10:25 Ah, LR? 10:26 Whats that? 10:27 LEGO Racers 10:27 Oh, ok. 10:28 I gtg bye 10:28 Bye 10:35 not long 10:35 oops 10:35 wrong chat 10:39 hmmhmhmhmh 10:39 HMMHMHMHMHHMHMHMHMH 10:40 GTG 10:57 T_T 10:58 vut 11:15 Transylvania accent much? 11:20 idk 11:25 Sup 11:26 Nommuch 11:28 Almost done with this guys intro, but having issues 11:29 Cool 11:29 I lost my blender file! D: 11:30 2 of them! D: 11:32 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 11:32 Rio! Y U LOSE FILES?! D: You gotta do better than that! D: 11:34 11:34 pHEW! 11:34 *Phew! 11:34 I found one of them... 11:35 oy hi] 11:35 HAI 11:35 And good Rio, good. 11:36 *phew* Found the other one! 11:36 User:Le717/Tub_O'_Bricks/NavBar 11:36 Mythrun 11:36 How on earth do I make that page use my CSS code? 11:36 The HTML to link it keeps breaking. 11:37 You can't. 11:37 What? 11:38 Then how does Sherman make CSS buttons in his LUGUI blog post? 11:38 Or are they even CSS? 11:38 Is there a way to embed the CSS into the page itself? 11:40 afk yogscast 11:41 Yay Rio 11:41 Sorry for afk 11:41 Posting the intro I made. 11:42 Cool 11:42 Been watching ninjago earlier 11:43 0_0 11:43 That was creepy. 11:43 Man. I wasted the day modeling ANOTHER LEGO race car on a tutorial and modeled nothing else... 11:43 And on top of it, 11:43 my video file was corrupt. 11:44 xD? 11:44 And I don't feel like importing it into VirtualDub to fix it... 11:44 Except the corruption 11:44 Yea... 11:44 11:44 Finished this guys intro. http://www.planetminecraft.com/project/intro-for-mrmustard123/ 11:44 ack 11:44 Meant to do YouTube link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7K5ElzVUEcs 2012 11 15